El ascenso del enemigo
by bruneli12
Summary: A pasado un año desde que Abril recupero la memoria y Karai esta ahora con las tortugas pero pronto un nuevo enemigo llegara y acabara con toda esa paz y felicidad con el deseo de venganza (segunda parte de: La nueva kunoichi)
1. Chapter 1

**Ya se que esperaban mucho esta historia y por fin la tengo así que espero que les guste esta parte dos así que empecemos con el capitulo 1:**

Disclamier: Las tortugas no me pertenecen mis OCs si

Un extraño encuentro:

Ya había pasado un año desde que Abril había recuperado la memoria y Karai se había ya unido con las tortugas y por fin en mucho tiempo se había reunido con su verdadero padre y al parecer todo era felicidad pero no sabían que esa felicidad pronto iba a cambiar.

Las tortugas, Karai y Abril estaban haciendo una patrulla nocturna pero de repente empezaron a ser atacados por un grupo de Ninjas robots pero no parecían del clan del pie y eran mas fuertes que el clan

-pero quien rayos son estos ninjas- decía Leo mientras luchaba

-no lo se Leo pregúntale al cerebrito- dijo Rafa refiriéndose a Donnie

-oye, el hecho de que sea "el cerebro del grupo" no significa que lo sepa ¡todo!- dijo molesto

-pueden cerrar sus bocas intento concentrarme en derrotar estas cosas- dijo Karai mientras derrotaba a esos robots

de la nada una chica que tenia un traje de kunoichi completamente negro y tenía un cinturón magenta y una capucha negra que solamente dejaba ver sus ojos que eran de un color café con verde y también traía un collar que en medio tenía una forma de un dragón y ella estaba luchando con Abril asta que ella la tiro al suelo y le puso una espada en el cuello pero ella empezó a ver a Abril fijamente como si sintiera una conexión hacía ella y también Abril veía sus ojos que le recordaban a alguien y entonces Abril le arranco su collar y la empujo la chica solo la miro enojada a Abril y grito en japonés a el clan de los Ninja robots

-taikyaku! (retirada!)- grito y los robots siguieron sus ordenes y se fueron pero la chica antes de irse le dijo a Abril

-nos volveremos a ver- dijo muy amenazadora y Abril solo se quedo mirando como se fue esa chica

-hermana, ¿estas bien?- le pregunto Karai a Abril un poco preocupada

-si…es solo que siento algo extraño en esa chica- dijo Abril algo confundida

-bueno ya podemos saber algo gracias a eso- dijo Leo señalando el collar

-si-si claro vallamos con Splinter- dijo Abril saliendo de su trance y los demás miraban preocupados a Abril en especial Donnie

**Bueno asta aquí el capitulo 1 espero que lea haya gustado y les quiero dar unas aclaraciones: el dragón que esta en la foto es el mismo que esta en el collar y Karai le dice hermana a Abril de cariño (ustedes ya saben XD) y bueno dejen comentarios y nos leemos pronto **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola ya regrese con el fic ya que muchos estaban súper impacientes por el siguiente capitulo así que empecemos con el capitulo 2 y mil gracias por sus comentarios:**

Disclamier: Las tortugas no me pertenecen mis OCs si

Una historia del pasado:

Las Tortugas, Abril y Karai fueron a la alcantarilla con Splinter para buscar más explicaciones sobre ese misterioso clan.

Leo (entrando al dojo donde estaba Splinter): ehh…Maestro Splinter..¿podemos pasar?

Splinter (meditando) : claro que si Leonardo.

Donnie: emhh….Sensei queríamos preguntare algo.

Splinter: ¿qué quieren preguntarme?

Karai: bueno…estábamos haciendo patrulla nocturna hasta que….

Abril: nos encontramos con un misterioso clan y logre arrebatar esto de su líder.

Abril le enseño el collar a Splinter y el se quedo en shock con solo verlo

Splinter (enojado) : ¡No habrá mas patrulla nocturna!

Todos (sorprendidos) : ¿¡QUE!?

Splinter: escucharon bien no habrá mas patrulla nocturna mientras ese clan este ahí fuera

Karai: pero, ¿por qué padre?

Splinter: mi decisión ya esta tomada Miwa.

Abril: por favor Maestro Splinter necesito saber que es ese clan y quien es la kunoichi que me ataco siento algo cercano a ella.

Splinter vio los ojos suplicantes de Abril y el suspiro y empezó a hablar

Splinter: Esta bien. Hace mucho tiempo cuando yo era joven y Oroku Saki era mi amigo, había un grupo de ninjas delincuentes en Japón que se hacía llamar "El Clan Okazaki" y eran reconocidos por hacer los mas grandes crímenes. Un día yo estaba caminando por un barrio y descubrí su guarida y ente en ella y me di cuenta de que tenía a una turista secuestrada y el jefe del clan Ryu Okazaki quería entregarles a unas personas esa chica pero por suerte logre salvar a esa chica pero Ryu Okazaki juro vengarse de mi y de la familia de la joven y es por eso que no quiero que salgan, el clan Okazaki es muy peligroso y tengo miedo de que les haga a ustedes algo malo.

Leo: Maestro Splinter se que esta asustado pero no es tiempo de ser cobardes, podemos defendernos.

Splinter pensó un poco lo que dijo Leonardo y contesto.

Splinter: muy bien Leonardo creo en ustedes de que pueden ir arriba y estar preparados.

Dijo Splinter después todos se dieron un calido abrazo excepto Abril.

Abril: Maestro Splinter ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

Splinter: ¿qué? Abril.

Abril: ¿sabes cual era el nombre de la "turista"?

Splinter: si, su nombre era….Elisa Carter.

Abril (con cara de asombro) : ese es el nombre de mi madre.

Continuara…

**Bueno espero que les aya gustado y bueno obviamente no se el nombre de la mamá de Abril yo solamente le invente un nombre pero bueno dejen sus comentarios y nos leemos pronto adiós**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me tarde lo se, lo se pero fue por los exámenes pero bueno, otra vez muchas gracias por sus comentarios y empecemos con el capitulo 3:**

Disclamier: Las tortuga no me pertenecen, mis OCs si

El Clan Okazaki:

En los barrios mas bajos de Nueva York había un edificio que se veía abandonado por fuera pero por dentro era muy diferente, era un lugar muy moderno donde en el segundo piso una pequeña cantina con hombres peleándose por apuestas, en la entrada había una gran sala de entrenamientos para ninjas, el tercer piso había una gran mesa de juntas muy moderna y al extremo de la mesa había un trono y en el piso de asta arriba era el hogar de la familia…..Okazaki.

Una chica vestida de un traje de kunoichi completamente negro iba corriendo hacia la puerta de ese edificio y detrás iba toda una banda de ninjas robots.

Ella llego a la puerta y toco y un hombre abrió una pequeña ventanita.

Hombre: ¿Contraseña?

Chica: Larga vida a Ryu Okazaki.

Dijo la chica y le abrieron la puerta y ahí dentro había muchos guardias en la puerta.

Chica (entrando) : Gracias Kai.

Kai: Señorita Okazaki su padre la quiere ver en el tercer piso con su hermano.

Chica (suspirando) : Esta bien….iré.

La chica se subió al elevador asta el tercer piso y ahí adentro se quito su capucha, tenia cabello castaño claro, ojos verdes con café, su cabello era corto y lo tenía rapado del lado izquierdo y tenía las mismas facciones del rostro de Abril.

En El Piso Tres …..

La chica entro y se encontró con un chico mas o menos de su edad un poco mas alto y tenía rasgos japoneses, cabello negro con un copete hacía arriba tenía unos percings en la oreja y una armadura como Destructor pero no mucho armamento solo en los codos, piernas y en el abdomen.

Chico (con una sonrisa sincera) : ¿Cómo te fue hermanita?

Chica: Nada interesante más que unos sujetos verdes.

Chico: ¿Sujetos verdes?

Chica: Larga historia, pero sigo creyendo que seria mejor usar ninjas humanos que robots.

Chico: Bueno, si sigues creyendo eso, ¿Por qué no le dices a papá tu opinión?

Chica: ¿Acaso se te zafo un tornillo Riki?, ¡sabes que a papá no le gustan las quejas!

Riki: Bueno, esta no sería una queja…si no una opinión.

Chica (suspirando) : Bueno esta bien, le diré.

En eso entraron un par de ninjas (humanos y robots) junto con el lider del Clan Okazaki….Ryu Okazaki que era un hombre muy musculoso con rasgos japoneses y cabello negro y peinado hacia arriba, tenía mucha armadura como Destructor, dos percings en su ceja y tenía dos cicatrices que pasaban por su ojo izquierdo.

Ryu (hablando con una voz oscura) : Riki, Akira ¿cómo les fue en la misión?

Riki: Todo despejado no hay nada en el lado sur.

Akira: Encontré a un par de sujetos en el lado norte….pero antes quisiera decir algo.

Todos miraron asombrados a la chica de nombre Akira por lo que dijo.

Ryu (enojado) : ¿Qué quieres decir?

Akira (nerviosa) : Mira…padre, se que esta bien tener un equipo más fuerte pero creo que trabajamos mejor con los ninjas….humanos.

Ryu: Te contestare con mi amigo…..Oroku Saki.

Dijo Ryu y en ese instante entro Oroku Saki….Destructor

Destructor (en tono malvado) : Bueno Akira, como tu padre dijo, te voy a responder: Hace Tiempo que eh usado estos "robots" y créeme….son mucho mejores que los humanos ya que no cometen errores.

Ryu (enojado) : Y si sigues haciendo esa clase de quejas mejor voy a intercambiarte por un robot, ¿entendiste señorita?

Akira (bajando la cabeza) : Si padre y gracias por la explicación…Oroku Saki.

Ryu: Muy bien, espero que te aya quedado claro….y como ultimo anuncio: Oroku Saki se quedara aquí unos día como "invitado de honor" trátenlo con respeto.

Riki y Akira: Hai.

Ryu: Y Akira…..háblame después de los sujetos.

Akira: De acuerdo….padre.

Riki y Akira fueron a la entrada donde estaba la sala de entrenamiento y parecía que Akira estaba algo molesta con Riki.

Akira: ¡Te dije que no funcionaria!

Riki (animando a su hermana) : Bueno al menos lo intentaste, eso es lo que cuenta.

Akira (suspirando) : De acuerdo.

Riki: Oye, ¿qué tal si entrenamos un poco y luego jugamos X-Box?

Akira: Esta bien, pero pido el control uno.

Riki: De acuerdo.

Continuara…..

**Bueno espero que les aya gustado, dejen comentarios y nos leemos pronto adiós.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno por fin ya salí de clases así que creo que podré publicar mas y otra vez muchas gracias por sus comentarios y empecemos con el capitulo 4:**

Disclamier: Las tortugas no me pertenecen, mis OCs si.

La promesa:

Pasaron algunos días y Abril seguía confundida sobre esa kunoichi y sobre el cierto pasado de su madre y ya no sabía que pensar o que había pasado después con su madre y ese mismo día estaba cenando con Karai en Murakami San.

Karai: Abril estas así desde hace días ¿qué te pasa?

Abril (con la cabeza abajo) : Nada hermana es solo que….sigo confundida con todo lo que ah pasado en estos días.

Karai: ¿Te refieres a lo de la Kunoichi?

Abril: Si, es que siento algo de ella que me recuerda a una persona.

Karai: ¿ A Quién?

Abril: A….mi madre.

Karai: Bueno hermana la verdad no sabría que decirte sobre esto, pero si te prometo algo.

Abril: ¿Qué?

Karai: Yo no voy a descansar asta ayudarte.

Abril (abrazando a Karai) : Gracias hermana.

En eso sonó el teléfono de Karai con un mensaje de Leo.

Abril: ¿Qué es?

Karai: Es un mensaje de Leo, dice que vallamos a la alcantarilla a prepararnos para la patrulla nocturna.

Abril: De acuerdo, pues ya vámonos ¿no?

Karai: Si, vámonos.

Abril: Ok, adiós Murakami San.

Murakami: Adiós Abril-Chan.

Las Chicas salieron del restaurante y fueron a la Alcantarilla con las Tortugas para luego tomar la patrulla nocturna sin saber que esa patrulla seria diferente…..

En otro lugar…..

Riki y Akira se estaban listos para salir afuera, pero no a luchar, si no simplemente a dar un paseo como chicos normales.

Akira iba vestida con unos vans negros, unos jeans, una camisa magenta que tenia unas letras en negro que decía _"Bad Girl", _un chaleco negro de cuero, traía una bolsa de correa color negra y su maquillaje era como el de Karai pero solo tenía mucha sobra negra en los ojos y no tenia los labios pintados. Mientras que Riki solo traía una camisa negra que se le notaban mucho los músculos, unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos tenis.

Riki: No se tu Akira, pero todavía no me acostumbro a estar en "La Gran Ciudad".

Akira: Yo si, me gusta, sobre todo siento que pertenezco aquí, además ya quería salir un rato de Japón.

Riki (en un tono gracioso) : ¿Enserio?, ¿no será por que quieres conocer a algún chico?

Akira (sonrojada y algo enojada) : ¿¡Que!?, no, no, no, yo no quiero conocer a ningún chico, nadie quisiera estar con una kunoichi malvada como yo, aparte…tu tampoco no te as animado a conocer ninguna chica.

Riki: Es que ninguna chica me interesa, además no creo que seas tan mala como tu dices.

Akira (enojada) : ¿Así, por que?

Riki: Por que no te puedes resistir a las…..¡cosquillas!

Dijo Riki haciendo cosquillas a su hermana y ella empezaba a reír muy fuerte.

Akira (riendo) : No, jajajajaj, Riki, jajajaja, para, jajaja.

Riki (haciéndole cosquillas) : ¿Te rindes?

Akira (riendo) : No, jajajajaj.

En ese momento Akira miro hacia arriba y en un techo vio a las tortugas hablando y le dijo a su hermano que parara.

Akira (seria) : Riki, ¡enserio para!

Riki (con una sonrisa) : ¿Qué pasa?, ¿te rindes?

Akira (seria) : No, es que acabo de ver a los sujetos verdes.

Riki: ¿enserio?, ¿dónde están?

Akira (señalando el techo) : Ahí arriba.

Riki: Bueno, por esta vez dejare que tu tomes la decisión, ¿qué quieres hacer?

Akira (con una sonrisa malvada) : Jugar con ellos.

Dijo Akira y Riki hizo un gesto de estar de acuerdo. Los dos se metieron a un callejón oscuro y ahí Akira saco de su bolso su capucha negra y se la puso también saco un tessen que en el centro tenía el dragón de su clan.

Riki (viéndola) : ¿Por casualidad?, ¿no tienes mis Tantos?

Akira: Sabes que nunca salgo sin armas.

Dijo Akira sacando de su bolso unas pequeñas katanas un poco anchas y se las entrego a su hermano y ambos subieron a el techo sorprendiendo a las Tortugas.

En el techo…..

Las tortugas peleaban con Riki y Akira y aunque no lo pareciera ambos eran muy fuertes y era muy difícil derrotarlos.

Rafa (peleando con Riki) : ¡¿Quién rayos son…ustedes?!

Riki (con una voz malvada) : Lo siento tortuga por no presentarnos, yo soy Riki Okazaki.

Akira (peleando con Leo, Mikey, Donnie, Abril y Karai) : Y yo Akira Okazaki, somos del Clan Okazaki.

Rafa (bromeando) : ¿No?, ¿enserio?

En ese momento Akira se lanzo a Abril y ella estaba de espaldas y no se dio cuenta de eso pero Karai si y le grito a Abril evitando que ella recibiera el ataque.

Karai (gritando) : ¡Abril, Cuidado!

Abril se giro y con su tessen rasgo un poco la capucha de Akira y tubo que quitársela y se veía que en su mejilla tenia un ligero rasguño pero nada grabe pero por otro lado cuando Abril vio su cara se quedo en shock.

Akira con una gran furia y fuerza empujo a Abril haciendo que ella cayera al suelo y se quedo inconciente.

Donnie la recogió "estilo princesa" mientras que a Karai le salian lagrimas por los ojos y Akira sintió también un poco de dolor por Abril pero lo ignoro y ella y su hermano se fueron a la sede de su Clan.

En las Alcantarillas….

Donnie paso un largo rato curando a Abril en su laboratorio, mientras los demás estaban preocupados en la sala sobretodo Karai, pero en ese momento Donnie salio con una cara triste y Karai se lanzo a preguntarle a Donnie como estaba Abril.

Karai (preocupada) : Donnie, ¿esta Abril?

Donnie: Ya esta bien, solo se dio un gran golpe, pero nada grave.

Karai (suspirando) : Que alivio.

Donnie: Pero dijo que quería hablar contigo.

Karai : ¿Conmigo?

Donnie: Si.

Karai: De acuerdo.

Contesto Karai y entro al laboratorio de Donnie y ahí vio a Abril acostada en una camilla.

Abril (con una voz un poco débil) : Karai….

Karai (acercándose a Abril preocupada) : ¿Qué pasa Abril?

Abril: Tengo que decirte algo.

Karai: ¿Qué?

Abril: Akira es Abigail….¡mi hermana!

Continuara…..

**Bueno espero que les aya gustado, dejen comentarios y nos leemos pronto adiós.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios pero antes quiero decir que por favor a las personas que les gusta la pareja Capril no me maten plis pero bueno empecemos con el capitulo 5:**

Disclamier: Las tortugas no me pertenecen mis OCs si.

La misión de Karai:

Karai: ¡¿QUÉ?!, ¿estas segura?

Le pregunto Karai a Abril aun sorprendida por lo que había dicho Abril.

Abril: ¡Si!, ella es mi hermana Abigail, es la imagen viva de mi madre.

Karai: Bueno, ¡tenemos que decirles a los chicos que tenemos que rescatarla!

Karai ya iba a irse pero Abril la detuvo.

Abril: ¡No!, Karai por favor no les digas, recuerda lo que dijo el Maestro Splinter sobre el Clan Okazaki.

Karai: Pero….

Abril: Por favor Karai, no les digas a los chicos, prométemelo.

Karai (suspirando) : Esta bien, no les diré.

Abril: Gracias, hermana.

Paso el rato y todos ya estaban dormidos excepto Karai que salio sigilosamente de la alcantarilla sin que nadie se diera cuenta y se dirigió a un lugar en especifico…..

En el departamento de Casey…

Casey estaba dormido y pues el obviamente no se dio cuenta que Karai entro a su cuarto.

Karai: Casey.

Casey no respondió por que estaba dormido y por que roncaba.

Karai: ¡Casey!

Seguía sin responder.

Karai: ¡CASEY!

Casey se levanto de golpe y sudando.

Casey: ¡Policía soy inocente, lo juro!

Karai: Casey soy yo, Karai.

Casey: Karai, ¿qué estas asiendo aquí?, (bostezando).

Karai: Te necesito para una misión….ahora.

Casey: Pero si son las 3 de la mañana….

Karai: Te daré 10 dólares.

Casey: Voy por mi equipo.

Cerca de la guarida del Clan Okazaki….

Casey y Karai estaban corriendo de edificio en edificio acercándose a la sede del Clan Okazaki.

Casey: ¿Y por que no le dijiste a los chicos que te acompañaran a esta misión?

Karai: No puedo decirte Casey.

Casey: Déjame adivinar es sobre tu "hermana"

Karai (enojada) : Será mejor que cierres la boca o ¡te rompo el cuello!

Casey: Esta bien, esta bien, que humor, pero como es que sabes donde esta el supuesto "Clan Okazaki".

Karai: Bueno, tengo un collar que tiene escrito una dirección creo que es la dirección de la guarida del Clan Okazaki (enseñándole a Casey el collar del dragón).

Paso un rato y Casey y Karai por fin llegaron a el edificio del Clan Okazaki y estaban en el techo del lugar y Karai le estaba dando ordenes a Casey.

Karai: Bien Casey, este es el plan yo voy a entrar a el ducto de ventilación y buscare en que piso esta Ryu Okazaki.

Casey: Esta bien y ¿yo que are?

Karai: Tu te quedaras aquí y tiraras de la cuerda de la que yo estoy sujeta, cuando yo te diga.

Casey (enojado) : ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡me despertaste a las 3 de la mañana!, ¡solo porque querías que sujetara esta tonta cuerda!...

Karai: Te daré 5 dólares más por callarte y por ayudar.

Casey: Aghh, esta bien.

Karai bajo por un conducto de ventilación con una soga atada a la cintura llego al piso tres donde escuchaba unas voces y logro ver por un agujerito a alguien que no creía estar viendo…..Oroku Saki.

En el techo….

Casey caminaba de un lado a otro con su mascara puesta enojado, impaciente a que Karai le avisara que subiera la cuerda.

Casey: "Esperar", si claro, Casey Jones no espera.

Casey seguía enojado esperando a Karai, pero de repente escucho un ruido el saco rápido su palo de Hockey.

Casey: ¿Quién anda ahí?, ¡muéstrate!

Grito Casey, en eso se vio que una chica salio de unas sombras (Akira) que tenía un camisón gris con unas letras enormes negras que decían "Rock & Roll", pantalones flojos con cuadros rojos y negros y llevaba un tessen en su mano.

Akira: ¿Quién eres?

Casey (con los ojos como platos y sonrojado debajo de su mascara) : Casey J-Jones.

Continuara…

**Bueno asta aquí el capitulo espero que les aya gustado y como dije a las fans de Capril por favor no me maten lo que pasa es que soy fan de Apritello XD y ahora las preguntas:**

**¿Qué es lo que ara Akira con Casey?**

**¿Karai y Casey saldrán sanos y salvos del lugar?**

**¿Por qué Casey se le queda viendo a Akira?**

**Pronto los sabremos bueno, dejen comentarios y nos leemos pronto adiós.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos regrese , pero solo voy a estar aquí por una semana y luego me volveré a ir así que aprovecho para escribir y pues bueno empecemos con el capitulo 6:**

Disclamier: Las tortugas no me pertenecen, mis OCs si.

Akira y Casey se conocen:

Akira: ¿Y que estas haciendo aquí…Casey Jones?

Casey (nervioso) : Bueno..pues….estaba…paseando.

Akira: ¿Paseando?

Casey (ocultando la cuerda que estaba detrás de el) : ¡Si!, paseando.

Akira: Y ¿se puede saber porque estas en el techo de mi clan?

Casey: Es que vengo de….¡otro Clan!

Akira: ¿Otro Clan?

Casey: ¡Si! Y pues oí que por aquí estaba el Clan Okataco.

Akira (corrigiéndolo) : Okazaki…

Casey: ¡Exacto!, me dio curiosidad y quise ver si aquí era el lugar, no tengo ninguna mala intención.

Akira: Bueno, ya que vienes de otro clan, no te molestaría luchar un rato conmigo, ¿verdad? (poniéndose en posición de ataque).

Casey (nervioso) : Me gustaría, pero ahora tengo que irme, tal vez en otra ocasión.

Akira: Bien, que tal mañana en la noche.

Casey: De acuerdo.

Akira (yéndose) : Bien, adiós.

Casey: ¡Espera!, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Akira: ¡Es Akira!, ¡nos vemos!

Akira se fue y Casey se quedo ahí un momento con ojos de corazón y susurro.

Casey (susurrando) : Akira, que hermoso nombre.

Mientras tanto con Karai…..

Karai seguía escuchando atentamente todo lo que decía Destructor y Ryu Okazaki.

Ryu: ¿Entonces?...¿dices que Hamato Yoshi esta aquí en Nueva York?

Destructor: Si, me a tocado enfrentarlo un par de veces, pero eso no es todo.

Ryu (girando una daga entre sus dedos) : ¿Hay más?

Destructor: Tiene ahora cinco discípulos: unas asquerosas tortugas y….Karai.

Ryu: Si, Akira me había contado de esos sujetos…..entonces esa es la razón por la que viniste al clan.

Destructor: Si, quiero mi venganza contra el Clan de los Hamato, al igual que tu, aparte de alguien en especial.

Ryu (con una sonrisa diabólica) : Me gusta como suena eso…estoy dentro de tu plan.

Ryu finalizo de hablar y Karai con la información que ya tenía decidió irse, así que estaba jalando la cuerda pero Casey no respondía.

Mientras tanto con Casey:

Casey ya estaba saliéndole la baba por que estaba pensando en Akira pero algo lo saco de sus pensamientos y fue que Karai lo estaba llamando ya que no jalaba la cuerda, Casey reacciono y subió a Karai.

Karai (algo enojada) : ¡Perfecto!, lo único que te pedí y fallas en algo tan sencillo.

Casey (defendiéndose) : ¡Ay tranquila!, pero en fin, ¿qué descubriste?

Karai: No mucho, Ryu quiere vengarse de nosotros y de alguien en especial, pero no se quien, junto con Destructor.

Casey: Bueno si no te molesta, quiero volver a dormir.

Karai: De acuerdo, si quieres ya vete, gracias.

Casey: De nada, ah y por cierto (extendiendo la mano) mis 15 dólares…..

Karai (enojada y quejándose) : Solo te daré 14, por no subirme a tiempo.

Casey: Echo.

Karai le dio a Casey sus 14 dólares y el se fue a su casa y Karai a las alcantarillas preocupada por ese "alguien en especial" que Destructor quería vengarse.

Continuara….

**Asta aquí el capitulo perdón si fue cortito pero bueno, no se si notaron que borre mi historia de "Mi hermana es una Vampira" y la razón es porque yo siempre trato de darles fics buenos que a mi me gusten y a ustedes también y con ese fic creo que ya no cumplía con esos dos propósitos y lamento que si a algunos les gustara esa historia pero creo que hubiera sido una perdida de tiempo seguir, pero por favor no se desanimen por que les tengo dos propuestas de fics y quiero que ustedes voten por la que más les guste: **

**1: Que sea un fic en un universo donde las tortugas son humanos y malos pero se hacen buenos porque se enamoran.**

**2: Las tortugas y Splinter desaparecen salvo una tortuga y esta tortuga los va buscando y mientras los busca se va conociendo así mismo.**

**Bueno no olviden votar, dejen comentarios y nos leemos pronto adiós.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola volví (perdón por la tardanza) con el capitulo 7, pero antes de empezar quiero agradecer a mi hermana de corazón sesshoxcris por ayudarme con una nueva idea para el fic, muchas gracias y ya sin nada más comencemos: **

Disclaimer: Las tortugas no me pertenecen, mis OCs si.

¿Otra Hamato?:

Karai fue la ultima en levantarse ya que fue a "investigar" anoche a la sede del clan Okazaki, Abril se dio cuenta ya que en el entrenamiento andaba muy adormilada al igual que todo el día y pues obviamente Abril le pregunto a su "hermana" por que cual razón estaba adormilada.

Abril (a Karai) : Karai, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Karai: Claro (bostezando), adelante.

Abril: ¿A dónde fuiste anoche?, porque andas muy adormilada.

Karai: ¿Qué?, a ningún lado, yo no salí anoche.

Abril: No te hagas, se ve muy bien que estuviste adormilada.

Karai: Bueno, solo salí anoche a pasear un poco por la ciudad nada más.

Abril: ¿Segura que es eso es todo lo que hiciste?

Karai. Si, eso es todo.

Abril: Bueno, si tu lo dices….(suspirando) me tengo que ir ¿te veo mañana?

Karai: Si claro, nos vemos.

Abril se fue y Karai se quedo pensando: En lo preocupada que estaba por ese "alguien" en especial que Destructor quería vengarse.

Mientras tanto en Japón en un departamento…

Una chica de 15 años dormía pacíficamente en su cuarto asta que la despertó su teléfono, ella lo agarro y contesto.

Chica (soñolienta) : ¿Hola?

X: ¿Dónde estas?, ¡vas a llegar tarde a la escuela!

Chica: ¿Qué?

La chica miro su despertador y se dio cuenta que solo le quedaban quince minutos y como rayo se vistió (N/A: Su uniforme es como el de Aome del Anime: Inuyasha) y salio de su departamento.

En la escuela de la chica…

Dos Chicas estaban esperando a su amiga (que ya se había tardado) afuera.

La chica uno tenía el cabello rubio con la puntas rosas claritas y lo tenía peinado en un chongo atorado con dos palillos chinos, llevaba el mismo uniforme que todas las chicas (N/A: Ósea, el mismo de Aome) y traía una mochila naranja con pins de muchos colores, llevaba un collar con el signo de paz y tenía unos ojos ámbar.

La chica numero dos tenía el cabello castaño rojizo suelto y un poco despeinado, su uniforme era el mismo que todas solo que tenía las mangas dobladas y a diferencia de las demás tenía unos botines negros sin tacón y no se veían sus calcetines y su mochila era gris con lunares negros y al igual que la chica uno tenía ojos ámbar.

Chica 1 : ¿Crees que si valla a venir?

Chica 2 : No lo se, acabo de llamarle, pero ya no contesto.

Chica 1: Ojala no llegue tarde.

Pasaron unas chicas que a escondidas se estaban riendo de la chica uno la chica dos lo noto y le hablo a la chica uno.

Chica 2 : Oye, hermana tenemos que hablar sobre tu cabello.

Chica 1 : ¿Por qué?, ¿qué tiene?

Chica 2 : Nada, es solo que no se si te fijaste, pero todos se ríen de tus "colores" en tu cabello.

Chica 1 : Es que se me hace aburrido solo tener un color.

Chica 2 (rodando los ojos) : Si tu lo dices…..

En ese instante llego la chica que estaban esperando las hermanas. Era de cabello negro peinado con una cola de caballo excepto dos mechones que tenia en la derecha e izquierda de su cabeza colgando y tenía su partido del lado izquierdo, tenia los ojos cafés rojizos, llevaba una mochila color mezclilla y estaba corriendo a toda velocidad y en cuanto llego con las dos chicas se detuvo a descansar después de correr tanto.

Chica: Hola chicas, (respirando profundamente) ya llegue.

Chica 1 : Que bien Kazumi, creímos que no llegarías.

Kazumi: Solo fue suerte Heidi, solo suerte…. Y también unos pies rápidos.

Chica 2 : Entonces, ¿otra vez corriste desde tu casa a aquí?

Kazumi: Si, exactamente así Sally.

Sally: Valla, si que me impresionas….Hamato.

Continuara…..

**Bueno asta aquí el capitulo espero que les aya gustado el capitulo y ahora el momento que esperaban, redobles de tambores por favor y el fic ganador es…..¡El numero uno!, gracias por votar y comenten abajo si también quieren que suba la idea dos y si es así ¿de cual tortuga quieren que se trate el fic?, bueno, ahora las preguntas:**

**¿Qué pasara con estas nuevas tres chicas?**

**¿Acaso Kazumi es una Hamato?**

**Bueno pronto lo sabremos en los siguientes capítulos, dejen comentarios y nos leemos pronto adiós.**


End file.
